A Pirate's Life For Her
by Moonlight Silhouette
Summary: AU. Jesse De Silva is the respected captain of the Savage Devil. 'Simon' is the young 'boy' desperate to escape 'his' life by joining Captain De Silva's crew. It isn't long before they are both fighting deeper feelings that they think they shouldn't have.
1. One

**A.N - Okay, I really, _really_ like writing this story. I hope you guys like reading it too. I think it may be a pretty bumpy ride.**

**But oh so fun.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously. All Meg Cabot. Basically, I got a bit random and thought hmm, what would happen if this happened. I'm borrowing Meg Cabot's wonderful characters in an effort to entertain myself, and others. (:**

* * *

**One**

_The sea was rough as the boat pulled up to the shore; men were sweating with the exertion as they fought relentlessly to keep their ship afloat. First mate Felix Diego oversaw the sailors' work, keeping a mental note of who was slacking and who was excelling themselves. Captain Jesse De Silva was at the helm, his shirt billowing open as the wind ripped at it whilst rain was cascading down and forcing the white fabric against his chest as he turned the wheel as far left as possible._

_For all the hard work that manning a ship was – especially during a storm – the satisfaction you felt at successfully pulling into port, with no illnesses or any cases of cabin fever on board, was definitely worth it._

_Now, it was time for the men to go ashore, get drunk and find a women to warm their beds before setting off all over again the next morning._

* * *

Susannah Simon sat on her window seat, her emerald eyes fixed on the sight of the boat pulling into the port, struggling through the torrents of rain cascading from the sky.

Thunder clapped as, simultaneously, her younger stepbrother flung the door to her bedchamber open and Susannah jumped in shock.

"Oh, David," she cried. "You scared me."

"Sorry, Suze," he grinned. "I was sent by Mother, to remind you to get your sleep."

"I can't."

He sighed.

"I know."

Resting her head on her knees, Susannah's eyes found the mission in the distance. The place where, tomorrow, Father Dominic would make her Baroness Von Slater.

Her marriage to Paul Von Slater had been decided upon her birth. The only good thing about this whole arrangement was that Paul Slater was remarkably good-looking, and that it wouldn't be such a hardship to see his face every day of the rest of her life.

"It could be pretty ... fun to have a Baroness for a stepsister, though." He continued.

She turned to him and put a practiced, patient smile upon her face before faking a yawn.

"It's okay, David." She stood up and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'm going to bed now. I'll be up nice and early tomorrow morning, ready for, well, you know."

He smiled sympathetically and nodded before leaving.

Glancing out at the window one last time, she saw the boat rising and falling, mesmerising her as a flash of lightning appeared directly above the mission's red dome.

In that split second, she made her decision.

* * *

Captain De Silva sat in the corner of the tavern, surveying his men as they threw back pitcher after pitcher of ale and entertained women on the laps.

The women were common whores, to put it mildly. Their make-up heavily overdone as they straddled men with their skirts bunched up to their waists.

Jesse could never stand women like that – he preferred his innocent to the ways of the world. But, he figured, it's not like he could ever get a woman like that. Being a pirate, the only women he was likely to ever meet were the women in this bar – the ones who were so unlike his sweet, younger sisters back home in the Caribbean.

His cousin was vastly different. She was entertaining his first mate at this very moment.

He shook his head and knocked back another glass of water.

Somebody had to be sober and get these men working tomorrow.

"Excuse me, sir." A boy who looked no older than sixteen interrupted Jesse's musings. "Do you know where the captain of the ship that just pulled in is?"

"That would be me."

His voice sounded so deep in comparison to the one belonging to the boy.

He smiled, brilliantly, at the news, stretching across his feminine features so widely he could be accused of being a girl.

"Oh, well then," he carried on. "I was wondering if you have room for another one."

Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"You don't look like you could do much work, boy," he inspected. "Why should I say yes?"

Susannah forgot for one second to make her voice deeper – not like it was working very well anyway – so when she spoke next it was in her normal tone.

"I love the sea."

The Captain's eyebrow never lowered from its position, as he looked Susannah –the new recruit – up and down.

"All right," he finally relented. "You're in. We sail at dawn."

Susannah nodded frantically – so much, in fact, that a strand of her fell from where it was being concealed in her cap.

"You have long hair, boy." Jesse noticed, causing Susannah to blush. "You should probably cut it."

She nodded, but made no commitment to the suggestion. Susannah had always loved her long hair. The only thing she resolved to do was keep it out of her way.

She went to leave the tavern, not liking the sight of so many women behaving so crudely in front of her, but her new captain stopped her.

"Wait, boy," he spoke. "What's your name?"

"Su – Simon, sir."

He raised an eyebrow once again, and dismissed her, allowing Susannah to finally leave the tavern and search for a place to spend the night.

After all, she couldn't return home.

* * *

"Brad," Andrew Ackerman called to his second eldest son. "Go and wake your sister."

"Get a maid to do it." Was his flippant response.

"I asked you."

His wife calmly touched his arm.

"I'll do it, Andy," she told him. "After all, it's hardly proper for a man to enter a lady's bedchamber – even if they are related."

Relenting, Andy kissed his wife's cheek before she left the room and walked up the wooden staircase.

"Susannah," she called. "Come on, Susie, wake up."

She knocked on her daughter's door, listening for the sounds of consciousness.

Hearing none, she opened the door … and gasped.

Her daughter's bed hadn't been slept in last night. Instead, the bedcovers were twisted and knotted to the bedpost whilst the window was flung open and the other end was thrown outside.

Susannah had used the makeshift rope to runaway.

A hand moved to cover her mouth as Helen Simon-Ackerman realised how strongly her daughter had felt against marrying Baron Paul Von Slater whilst, in the distance, the _Savage Devil_ – manned by Captain Jesse De Silva – sailed away from port, Susannah Simon on board.


	2. Two

**A.N - I'm so sorry that I didn't reply to any reviews - Work Experience is a tad harsh. Brings me home exhausted nightly. But I do appreciate the response that this fic has gotten already. :) I love you guys.**

**Now, wouldn't it be great to have a review per hit. Haha.**

**Happy Belated Birthday Emily. xD**

* * *

**Two**

Then sun beating down on the wooden deck was doing nothing to help Susannah work efficiently.

She wanted to take off her cap, shake her hair out behind her and sleep for days. As it was, she was not used to all this physical labour, considering that she had a maid to do it for her normally.

Pausing for a moment, Susannah glanced up at the sight her Captain made.

He was amazingly good looking – more so, even, than Baron Von Slater was. His wildly curly dark hair had her sighing and leaning on her broom in a daze as his strong arms were bulging with the force of turning the ship. His billowing white shirt fell open, hanging off of him and revealing his toned, tanned chest.

"Simon!" Another recruit that had joined at Carmel knocked her forcefully with his shoulder, forcing her attention back on her work. "No slacking."

"Sorry Adam." Susannah had perfected her 'man voice'.

Adam grinned.

"Oh, you know _I _don't care if you sit around and file your nails." Susannah's eyes widened briefly before she realised that he was joking and calmed down again. "It's him I'd worry about."

'_Him'_ was first mate Felix Diego – the most ruthless and uncaring pirate of them all. If he caught you slacking, you'd be thrown in the brig without question.

"I prefer it when it's his turn to steer."

Adam laughed in agreement.

"Yeah," he nudged her again, pushing her to start work as Diego's eyes focused on them. "At least the Captain finds the time to talk to you, instead of just watching you like a hawk."

Susannah giggled – a very girly one. She had yet to perfect the art of laughing like a boy. But Adam barely blinked an eye at the sound – he was used to it. He just thought his friend was a little bit … off.

* * *

Captain De Silva paused for a second upon hearing Simon's laugh travelling up towards him on the wind.

"That new guy you brought on is such a girl," first mate Felix Diego snorted, leaning against the helm Jesse was manning.

"He works well enough," Jesse defended the boy he'd taken under his wing. "Cut him some slack – he's new at all this."

"He spends half of his time day dreaming." Diego scoffed and nudged Jesse away from the wheel. "My time now," he reminded his captain.

Jesse relented with a sigh and leaned against the wooden railing lining the ship as he surveyed the decks. His men were working hard – at least the ones he could see. The men below deck who were supposed to be cleaning the weaponry or guarding the treasure could be passed out on rum, for all he knew.

Once again, his eyes were directed towards the new recruits – Simon and Adam. Whilst Adam was a nice enough man, it was Simon that Jesse found himself identifying with more. The young, inexperienced boy with nothing to recommend him but a love of the sea was how Jesse himself had started in this world, years ago.

Someone had taken a chance on him, and now Jesse had returned the favour to someone else.

"Oi, captain," Diego jerked his head in the direction of two soldiers fighting messily and drunkenly. "Sort it out."

"Why me?" He replied, bored. "I'm the captain. You go."

"I'm steering."

"I can do it."

Diego glared at him, clearly saying 'you never let me do this', causing Jesse to roll his eyes and go to sort out his crew.

"What's going on here?"

Jesse's overbearing presence had the fight halting immediately, one man let go of the other and he fell to the floor in a heap. Ignoring the other men who'd come to watch, Captain De Silva was in his element – disciplining. It helped having five younger sisters, of course, whom he'd disciplined daily before running away from home.

"Captain!" The men's shock was evident. They'd probably much rather have had Diego interfere. He at least only punished them once. Jesse preferred a long-lasting punishment. "We were just –"

"Save it."

His voice was cold, dominating, as he walked slowly up to the drunken men.

"Not only are you shirking your duties," Jesse began slowly, working his anger up. "But you're drinking _my_ alcohol?!"

"We were," they were falling over themselves in an attempt to make it right. "We just… there was …"

"Silence!"

None of the men dared laughed, as they would have if Diego had shouted that. As a first mate, Diego was severely disrespected by the crew.

"No excuse," The captain continued, the beginning of a smile threatening to break out itching his mouth. Jesse always found this side of captaincy to be hilarious. "You will be punished accordingly."

The accused both gulped audibly, knowing Jesse's punishments were to be feared. They waited with bated breath as Jesse's cold gaze slid over the whole of his crew that had gathered on deck, making a show of selecting a punishment. His eyes focused on Simon, who was watching him with bated breath, and smirked.

"You two." He spoke calmly and his smirk grew wider as Simon's shocked gasp reached his ears when his finger pointed at Simon and Adam.

Saying nothing else to them, he returned his attention to the original troublemakers.

"You two will be doing their jobs," he gestured back towards Simon and Adam, "As well as your own until we dock in Mexico next week."

"But, Captain!" The first man objected. "What about them?!"

"Excuse me." Jesse's face was deadly serious. "Are you _disobeying _my orders?"

He shook his head mutely.

"Good," Jesse turned his back on his crew and glanced up towards where his first mate was watching him with a scowl upon his face. "Don't worry about the new boys, they'll have a job. Now, continue your work." He looked at the two new – and now confused – boys, more particularly Simon. "You two, come with me."

* * *

Jesse collapsed at his desk in his cabin, laughing in spite of himself. He was laughing so hard that tears were brought to his eyes.

"Um, excuse me Captain?" Susannah asked as Simon, concerned. "But, may I ask what's so funny?"

Jesse calmed down, minutely.

"You know," he fixed her with a knowing stare. "You talk too properly for a sailor, or a boy, for that matter."

Susannah was panicked, her eyes visibly widening.

"Hey, it's ok," Jesse didn't know what it was about him but he felt the need to protect this boy. "It's a nice change. I'm so used to the cursing of these men, and their crudeness. It's a welcome relief to hear you."

Susannah just smiled weakly before clearing her throat and talking again.

"So," she began nervously. "You said that Adam and I had new jobs?"

Jesse nodded stoically.

"Yes, boy." He stood up and walked towards Simon in an attempt to intimidate him. But, to the captain's amusement, Simon stood firm, not backing away. "You shall be my … assistant, _per se_, and Adam will be Diego's. You answer to me, and no one else. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Jesse took one last glimpse at Simon and smiled, impressed, before dismissing him and collapsing once again in his chair, staring at the door Simon had just left through.

There really was something strange about that boy … and Captain Jesse de Silva _would _figure it out.


	3. Three

****

A.N - Okay, so this chapter basically sucks. More filler than anything else. Next chapter gets better. ;)

**So, if you can hang on till then, I'm pretty sure you'll like it. Should be up soon. Considering how much I love to put off school work to write. Though it sucks when my school work _is_ to write. Kinda takes the fun out of it.**

* * *

********

Three

The sea was perfect. It was sailing weather – not too calm, not too rough. It was the type of day that Jesse loved. He could steer the ship as idly as he liked and not have to do anything else.

"Simon." Jesse snapped with a smirk. Yes, he also had his new servant to prevent him from doing anything. He was rueing the day they pulled into Mexico – entirely too soon for his reckoning.

"Yes, sir?"

Her voice was strained. The trivial tasks Jesse had had her do were obviously not what she'd been expecting when she had asked to come on board.

"I'm thirsty."

Grumbling, Susannah stepped forward with the drink of Captain De Silva's choice and handed it to him wordlessly.

She couldn't help but feel that the fact he had chosen _her _for this particular job meant that he didn't think that she was suitable Pirate material – as it was they had yet to do any … piracy. Yet, watching his tanned throat swallow the liquid she had handed him almost made it worth it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Susannah caught Adam following Diego around clumsily, a rag held out in his hands ready for when the first mate got too 'sweaty'. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

She was certain that she had the better person to wait on hand and foot.

A giggle escaped her when she saw Adam trip over his feet and land with a thud on the deck.

Scowling, Captain De Silva stopped his show of drinking – not thinking about _why_ he had felt the need to show off – and followed Simon's line of eyesight to the younger, clumsier boy.

"Simon." Jesse barked again, angrily. "Follow me."

Her giggles falling abruptly short, Susannah followed her captain silently, eyes trained on the floor as she heard Jesse's anger through the stomping of his boots across the deck.

_What have I done?_ She asked herself, eyes falling shut as she imagined the many different ways she'd seen other shipmates suffer in punishment.

So lost in her thoughts was she, that she didn't realise her leader had stopped in front of Diego and Susannah crashed into his back, sending both her, and him, to the floor.

The ship went deadly silent.

All of the men stopped their duties and waited with bated breath to see how their Captain would take this disrespect.

Adam was the only one to move, stepping forward as he extended a hand to his friend, wanting to help him up.

"Stay where you are, McTavish."

Jesse's voice commandeered the ship and Adam had no choice but to obey, his arm falling limply to his side.

Jesse held his own arm out for Simon to take, not wanting that _boy_ to have anything to do with Simon. Adam had gotten his friend into this mess – however inadvertently – and didn't need to be the cause for more trouble.

Slowly, the crew realised that their Captain was being coldly cruel, and no one wanted to witness the effect it would have on the new boy. They began to noisily get on with their work – even Diego shoved Adam onto the other side of the ship. All whilst Susannah lay sprawled on the floor and gazing up at the strong hand of her Captain.

"Does my hand offend you, Simon?" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Or, perhaps, I have suddenly developed a rash."

Blushing femininely, Susannah grasped Jesse's much bigger hand daintily, feeling the breath leave her as the Captain pulled her up quickly, making her crash into his chest.

Quickly – and instinctively – Jesse put his arms up to catch the boy and held onto him a fraction longer than he cared to admit.

There was something not right about him. He was small, for a man, and without any muscles. His arms and legs were so thin they looked like they would break if exposed to too much hard work. Yet, with his long hair falling out of his cap, his forehead sweaty with exhaustion as his eyes drooped shut following a hard day, Jesse found that there was something almost _pretty_ about Simon.

And it was with that thought that Jesse grabbed the boy's wrist and yanked him below deck to his quarters.

The boy needed to be punished. Simon had probably put some kind of voodoo on his Captain – a sure sign of mutiny, if ever there was one.

And, if not, then Jesse was experiencing feelings that he really didn't want to explain to anyone – least of all to himself.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Adam asked sympathetically from his position next to her as they stood far enough away from their Captain and their first mate so as not to be heard.

Susannah sighed.

"I'm stuck with this job right through until when we port somewhere other than Mexico." Her eyes narrowed into a glare as they looked at her annoyingly good-looking Captain. "I can't believe this is happening just because I ran him over."

Adam snickered, but said nothing.

Rolling her eyes, Susannah turned her back on the ship and instead glanced out over the glittering sea, the hypnotising motion of the waves drawing her in.

"It isn't what I signed up for," she continued. "Playing maid. Being told what to do."

_That's what I ran away from._

"I wanted to be a _sailor_." She spoke passionately, not noticing Adam edge away from her noiselessly. "A pirate."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Simon."

Shocked, she turned around whilst pushing her hair back under her cap before glancing up at Captain De Silva with wide eyes.

"And, believe me," he scoffed. "You'll get your chance to be a pirate."

He leaned on the railing next to her, resuming her position as he glanced out over the sea.

"But I can't guarantee you that you'll like it." His eyes fell shut before he spoke again in a whisper not meaning to be heard. "I don't."

Before Susannah had the chance to say anything, Jesse snapped his eyes open and froze her with a glare.

"Come on, boy." He demanded. "We reach land in a few days."

Susannah followed silently; suddenly scared with the knowledge that, once they reach Mexico, everything remotely business between the two of them would change.

And she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that.

* * *

**A.N 2 - And oh, how fun Mexico will be. ;)**


	4. Four

**A.N - Okay, I'm loving this chapter. Hope you do too. Specially the ending. xD**

* * *

**Four**

The Mexican sun beat harshly down as the _Savage Devil_ drifted into the port. The men were weary, sweat dripping off their brows and sticking to their skin, as all were weary with exhaustion.

Susannah, on the other hand, was anything _but_ tired. This was her first trip away from Carmel and, whilst she too had outdone her physical limit, Mexico was too beautiful to ignore. Her green eyes were wide as she saw the sparkling clear blue water, and the busy port.

"All right men," Jesse commanded. "Good job. You know what happens now."

The men all cheered as Jesse smirked. Adam looked over at his friend, who was too entranced with the view to have heard anything that the captain had said.

"Simon," Captain De Silva barked. "Follow me."

It took a jab in the ribs from Adam for Susannah to process the comment, and jarred back to reality with a sigh and a blush staining her cheeks as she followed with Jesse's request.

"Are you excited to be here, boy?" Susannah nodded, hating the derogatory term Jesse had taken to calling her.

At Jesse's raised eyebrow, Susannah reiterated.

"Yes, sir."

"Good," he nodded, raising his hand to dismiss Simon.

"Captain?" Simon's teenaged voice cracked as he said the word. "What happens when we dock?"

Jesse smiled. "I forget that this is your first time." He mused. "After the crew unload the ship, and re-stock, they're free to do what they want." He paused, watching for the boy's reaction. "Remember where you found me back in Carmel?"

Susannah nodded, the sight of women writhing in the laps of the crew flashing behind her eyes. "The tavern?" She confirmed.

"Yes, the men choose to get drunk and find a woman." Jesse chuckled. "I'm sure you'll join them. It can get terribly boring alone on this ship with no women around."

Cringing, and averting her eyes as she pulled her cap lower down on her head, Susannah nodded and left the captain's quarters leaving Jesse staring curiously after her.

* * *

"Simon!" Adam slurred drunkenly. "Try some."

Susannah shook her head, having already tried a gulp of the bitter tasting ale and instead opting for a glass of water.

"Well, at least choose a woman – let me live vicariously through you!"

Susannah laughed as she shook her head, remembering Adam telling her about the childhood sweetheart he'd left behind – Cee Cee Webb. Adam had joined Jesse's ship in an attempt to prove his masculinity to her father, ready to ask him for her hand in marriage. Sailing was something Mr. Webb greatly admired; Adam had chosen a pirate ship to make it more exciting for him.

She caught Jesse's eye across the room, noticing that he was disregarding the attention of the women in the bar and was drinking a clear liquid – either water, like her, or a stronger spirit, like vodka. He raised his eyebrow at her drink choice and raised a long, slender, tanned finger to beckon her to him. Sighing, she obeyed, excusing herself from Adam's less-than-aware company.

Her hair was messily pouring out of her cap as she sat down opposite her captain.

"You never did get your hair cut, did you Simon?" Jesse's voice was amused as Susannah just shook her head. "Why not?"

"I like it long."

Jesse considered for a moment before responding. "Long is less practical, have it cut before we set sail again."

Susannah's eyes widened at the thought, heart pounding as she thought for ways to get out of it. Jesse watched her response critically. He knew that there was something different about this boy, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Do you enjoy this life, boy?" He asked, taking a long gulp of his drunk before chuckling sardonically. "Do you enjoy this life of piracy?"

Susannah was hesitant in her answer. "I have yet to experience … that part of it, sir."

Jesse nodded, acceptingly. "True," he murmured, his eyes studying the oak table in front of him.

"Sir?" He glanced up sharply at the voice, hardly believing it came from the boy in front of him, it sounded so _feminine._ "Is there anything in particular that you wanted me for?" She glanced worriedly back at her friend. "I think Adam might need to leave now."

His eyes narrowed but he gave his consent, letting Simon tend to his inebriated friend as he watched the pair leave the tavern, Adam leaning heavily on Simon's slight shoulder.

* * *

Normally, when the ship arrived somewhere, the men stayed off the ship – thankful to get away from the sometimes prison-like feeling of it. Jesse relished in these times, when the ship was well and truly his. His small light flickered in the dying wind and he heard footsteps tread lightly in front of his door.

"Stop." He called out and listened for the creak that told him his order had been followed. "Enter."

The door to his quarters opened slowly, the intruder's identity obscured by the dark shadows.

"Who is it?"

He heard a sigh before the stranger answered. "It's me, sir," the familiar voice spoke. "Simon."

Jesse smiled and gestured for Simon to walk in further. "And what are you doing here, Simon? Why aren't you on shore, with the other men?"

"I brought Adam back to sleep off all he's drank," Susannah replied instantly. "I didn't know where else to take him."

A dark eyebrow rose slowly.

"How old are you Simon?"

"I'm sixteen," she bristled a little at the question.

A nod was her response as Jesse noted that he was the same age when he'd ran away from home to choose the same way of life.

"You know, Simon," Jesse began conversationally. "I get the distinct impression that you're hiding something." She froze where she stood. "Or running away from something."

Her cheeks flamed, knowing that both accusations were true.

"But whatever it is," he continued. "You should know, your secret is safe with me."

The relief was instantaneous and the urge to react as she did was reflexive.

Without a second thought, Susannah tiptoed towards her captain and kissed him softly as thanks, smiling as she pulled away and left the quarters.

It took her five steps after she shut the door behind her to remember that she was supposed to be a _boy_ – and boys don't kiss other boys. Her eyes fell shut as she realised that Captain De Silva would be angry with her come tomorrow.

* * *

Jesse sat, shocked, at his desk, knocking back a shot of whisky – his first taste of alcohol all night – as he thought of Simon's kiss.

He should be angry, furious. He should be _disgusted_ that Simon would even think about _kissing _him.

But he wasn't.

The alcohol that he was drinking was to numb his feelings, yes, but it was only because he _wasn't_ repelled by the action. It was because he actually _liked_ it.


	5. Five

**A.N - Okay, sorry for the long-awaited chapter - I'm hoping the death threats I received weren't actually serious - but it's here now. And i like it. xD**

**I'd also like to take the opportunity on mine and Millie's behalf to advertise the next round of Simon Says: It's Award Time. This story is now able to be nominated seeing as this chapter makes five. Hint Hint. ;)**

**Haha.**

**Anyway, visit it on the forum page? Nominate your fave stories. Go, go, go. But R&R this first. (A)**

* * *

**Five**

Surprisingly, nothing else was said about the Incident – Jesse being too disgusted with himself and Susannah too embarrassed. Jesse had also gone out of his way to ignore Simon before they left the Mexican port again, only tolerating her with monosyllabic words once they set sail once again. The sailors all thought that Simon had done something to anger Jesse, and thought nothing of it. The only person who knew the truth was Susannah herself and the constant ignorance to her from Jesse was nothing short of heartbreaking.

Particularly as Susannah was pretty sure that she was falling in love with her captain. Which couldn't possibly be good as long as she was pretending to be a boy to spend time with him. From what she'd heard on shore, women were not welcome on board ships – they were bad luck. If Jesse ever found out – or, even worse, Diego – then he was sure to leave her stranded at the next port they arrived at.

She sighed heavily.

"Hey, Simon," Adam nudged her shoulder harshly, jolting her physically and making her stumble. A few men sniggered at her lack of balance. "Make yourself useful. Why aren't you helping Jesse?"

Biting her lip, Simon answered slowly. "I think," she stressed. "I've been fired."

Adam's eyes widened before he laughed and slapped her on the back in a friendly motion. "Lucky break." He grinned. "I wish Diego would fire me."

She smiled tightly. "Good luck with that."

He smiled back and left her alone. There weren't many other people on deck – in fact, the only two men were making there way below. The sea was calm and the breeze weak; the men had time to relax and were fully taking advantage of it.

A glance out at the glittering blue Pacific had Susannah smiling widely again. This was what she wanted to do. This was where she wanted to be. So she loved her captain. So what? No one knew.

And he definitely didn't return the feelings so it's not like they could amount for anything.

The sea was her one true love. No matter how hot a certain tanned, curly haired, brown-eyed captain happened to be.

The wind grew unpredictably stronger, forcing Susannah to wrap her arms around herself as her cap blew off her head and skidded across the deck. Horrified, she frantically tucked her hair behind her ears as her wide green eyes scanned the ship quickly, catching sight of her disguise and running towards it.

* * *

"I'm telling you _captain_," Diego snarled through clenched teeth. "That this way is the way to take."

"I'm overruling you," Jesse countered calmly. "That passage is riddled with pirates."

"_We_ are pirates!"

"We also don't want to go against anyone who may be better prepared than we are."

Diego, at a loss for words, stormed out of the captain's cabin, leaving said captain to collapse in his chair exhaustedly. What he'd said was only partly true. Yes, the passage was crawling with pirates, waiting for a boat to pass so they could pillage it. But, there was also the matter of Simon – young, as of yet still innocent, naïve Simon. He wasn't ready to face the ruthless, often cold-blooded killings that took place during these raids.

And Jesse didn't want to think about how much the thought of Simon having to endure that scared him.

It shouldn't. Jesse should want to throw Simon overboard and be done with it. He made him feel things that he shouldn't – towards any boy at least. If his father found out …

Well, Jesse would be disowned all over again.

Sighing, his face fell into his hands, long slender fingers rubbing his temples in a rough circular motion.

A sudden blast of wind battered the boat forcefully sideways and Jesse stood up instinctively.

"Captain!" A young, out-of-breath man gasped. "No one's manning the ship. The storm came out of nowhere."

A sharp nod followed the words. "Stay below deck. Gather everyone. I'll go man the helm."

The sailor hesitated a moment before speaking again. "Sir, I've done that. One man's missing."

His heart skipped a beat as his eyes fell shut. Jesse just _knew_ who this missing person was. "And who is that?"

"Simon, sir."

A small, accepting nod escaped Jesse as he dismissed the other man and ran towards the upper deck, desperate to save his ship … and the man he loved.

* * *

The wind whipped through her wet locks causing a shiver to run through her. Tears stung her eyes and dripped down her cheek with each sharp blast of wind against her small body.

Susannah had never been caught in a thunderstorm before. She'd loved to watch them from the safety of her window seat. But _never_ had the rain drenched her and the lightnings threaten to hit.

Her cap had long since disappeared and Susannah's choices stayed at a dismal two. Either she stayed on deck and suffered through the storm – which she didn't seem likely to survive – or she went below deck and revealed her secret to all of the men. And she'd seen the way they'd reacted to the women at the bar.

Shivering again, the sudden dark shadow of a man became evident against the thunderous, grey sky. Her worry vanished in an instant. She recognised those shoulders …

* * *

The sight that he'd been expecting was not what he received and to say Jesse had been shocked was an understatement.

Simon stood, soaking wet clothes clinging to every … curve of his body. His long hair flew wildly in the wind – longer than any boy he'd ever known – and his wide green eyes looked so full of fear that Jesse felt an overwhelming need to protect him … _her_.

There was no doubt about it now – the ever-present lump in his throat vanished at the thought – _Simon_ was a girl.

And Jesse had never been so relieved in his life.

But all thoughts of relief and love for the strong, brave woman standing before him disappeared the second her body went still and Simon collapsed to the floor in the next second. Worry took over instinctively as Jesse dashed to reach the girl whose name he didn't know to protect her.

Cradling her cold, shivering body against his own much warmer – albeit, equally as drenched – one as he carried her down below deck and into the captain's quarters with nothing else to do but to brave out the storm. And hope that his girl would survive to tell him her name.


	6. Six

**A.N - Sorry for the wait - and the ending is a bit weird. Just a oad of ramblings. Mostly because I wanted to finish with Jesse's little part but I was a few words short, and I took into account what everybody thought with wanting longer chapters. If you don't like the end, you only have yourselves to blame. :)**

**Well, and me.**

**But thanks for all of the reviews last chapter. Almost thirty. It was like .. wow. Shall we try for thirty this time? Hehe.**

* * *

**Six**

The waiting was the worst part. Logically, Jesse knew that _she_ was going to be okay – her heart was beating and her breathing was even. It was only a matter of time before she opened her emerald eyes and Jesse could at last know the name of the girl that had bewitched him so. But those long hours of agonising torment were horrible.

She slept all through the night, Jesse by her side clutching her hand desperately. He couldn't even send for medical help. The one shipmate on board who happened to have medical training – which was Diego – could never know Simon's secret. Jesse couldn't medically check her himself as he knew he couldn't do it properly in this state. He didn't want to put her in any more danger.

So, he waited.

And waited. And waited.

Every hesitant knock at the door was instantly rebuffed and the sailor was growled at to 'leave' or to 'come back later' and they stumbled away, confused. The sun eventually came out, shining peacefully down on the ship which contained a scene which could potentially ruin Jesse's life.

Jesse focused his dark brown eyes on the girl lying in front of him. Her pale skin was smooth as he trailed a hand across her cheek and brushed a lock of hair away from her closed eyes. How could he have ever thought that Simon was a boy? He was so obviously a girl – everything about him screamed femininity. And Jesse had given her horrible, gruelling tasks that she would in no way ever be prepared for – mentally or physically.

He was slowly draining the life from the girl in front of him.

"_Nombre de Dios_," he muttered, fingers threading through Simon's own limp ones. He startled when he felt weak fingers lightly squeeze his hand.

"There's no use calling on your higher power," her weak, hoarse voice drifted out to him, free of the fake teenage voice he realised now he'd been a fool to believe. "There's no getting rid of me that easy."

Sighing, Susannah raised her hand to her head to adjust her cap but froze when she realised it was gone. In a flash, the events of the night before evolved before her eyes and they opened widely to focus on Jesse's smiling face.

Silently he moved her hand away from her hair and threaded his own fingers through the knotted, damp chestnut locks before silently pressing a light kiss to her lips. A single word escaped his lips when he pulled back. "Good."

* * *

Diego was adamant – Jesse had to go. His run as captain had been over a long time ago. He wasn't ruthless; he let his _feelings_ guide him.

He let his absurd protectiveness for that little runt Simon to guide his decisions. And Diego was having no more of it.

It was time to plan a mutiny, take over this ship and run it how it was supposed to be run.

* * *

The silence that had fell on the couple following that statement was broken with Susannah's soft insistence that she "had to go."

Jesse countered by wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "No," he whispered. "Stay."

"I have to work." She struggled to leave his arms. "Adam and I need to be ready to –"

"You work for me." Jesse's voice was a growl. The thought of her choosing to spend time with Adam McTavish and not himself was anger-inducing.

Susannah smiled and kissed him softly, using his distraction to escape the welcome prison of his arms and run towards the door of Jesse's quarters. "Not since we left Mexico, I don't." Smiling softly – a smile that held the promises of 'later' – Susannah turned to leave the room.

"Just tell me why?" Jesse asked, leaning dejectedly back in his chair as his chocolate coloured gaze bored into the back of her head.

"Why?"

"Why you ran away from home in the first place."

Silence reigned again in the room as Susannah thought of the question. "I was supposed to be married." She admitted. "My family arranged it. I was to marry Baron Paul Von Slater," she smiled as she said his name and Jesse felt a twinge of hurt rush through him. "But I couldn't do it. I saw your ship from my window, stole my brother's clothes and … you know the rest."

Jesse nodded and stood up, holding out a small cap and helping Susannah to tuck away her beautiful hair.

"I'm going to be thinking of this," he murmured, trapping a drying curl between his fingers before sighing and hiding it from view. "Now I know the real reason why you didn't want to cut your hair. I'm glad you didn't."

She smiled again and rose onto her tiptoes, whispering a word in his ear before leaving the room – _finally_ – to go and find Adam, who was sure to be worried after she'd been Missing In Action for a whole night.

Jesse was left alone, a goofy grin on his face as the three syllable word echoed in his head.

_Susannah_.

It fit her. Simon was such a Susannah.

* * *

She'd expected to feel more freedom, now that Jesse knew her secret, and accepted her as she was. Instead, she was afraid. Susannah loved the sea – she loved being on board this ship. Now that her secret was out there, all she felt was the worry and anxiety of her secret being found out by the wrong person.

Susannah stopped and leaned against the wall a few steps down from the Captain's quarters, head falling back against it.

She didn't think that she could handle having to live on the land again.

"Simon!" She startled upwards. "There you are! I heard you'd been caught up in the storm."

She nodded, the pain was omnipresent in her head but had been forgotten about during her conversation with Jesse.

"Yeah," she murmured. "My head is practically killing me."

Adam bit his lip, and directed his eyes to the creaky wooden roof that separated them from the upper deck, thinking. "Well," he spoke slowly. "Why don't you take the day off? I'm sure Jesse would understand." A pause. "He is the one that found you, right?"

Susannah thought back to last night when she saw Jesse's familiar figure appear like a godsend against the harsh weather and the whipping rain. "Yeah," she whispered, remembering the feel of his warm body against her barely conscious one as he cradled her protectively. "He did."

"Then he'll be fine with it." Adam pulled her to him in a harsh manly hug – the kind that is over in less than a second and is more painful than comforting, but it showed he cared, at least. Adam's hug was completely different to the possessive hold Jesse had had her in earlier.

Slightly disoriented, Susannah pulled, glanced up at Adam and muttered a deep "Thanks," before she went to her own sleeping bunk.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep – that's what a night of Weatherly abuse can do to you. But when she finally did, every unconscious thought was of Jesse … and every worst-case scenario that her poor mind could think of, should her lie be revealed.

And, unsurprisingly, every scenario also ended with Jesse and herself together – sometimes kissing happily; sometimes raising a family. Because, in spite of everything he had done – and could do – she loved him.

With no secrets between them now, she wondered if he would ever love her in return.


	7. Seven

**A.N - I'm sorry for the delay. I was kinda on holiday. Which I did tell you all about on my fanfiction profile. I hope you like this anyway.**

**I had a fun conversation with Millie.**

**"I don't know how I want this chapter to end. Should this happen, or that ... Actually. I like that. Never mind."**

**Needless to say the "this" and "that" are plot twists, and Millie didn't say a word.**

**But, on another note, the polls are all up and running over at the Simon Says awards. So ... Simon Says go Vote. Pretty please. :)**

* * *

**Seven**

The need to see Simon – _Susannah_ was overwhelming. His feet itched to move, preferably in her direction, whilst his whole body was practically shaking with the need to hold her and check that she was physically okay.

Which was why Jesse had ordered Susannah to stay above deck the first day she felt like she could work again. To have her out of his sight for longer than she had to be was painful … and the thought that any of the other men knew her secret and were _with _her, the way that Jesse wanted to be with her, that was tainting his vision an angry red.

She did spend an alarming amount of time with that Adam boy…

He brushed off his own insecurities as he watched her, a smile pulling the corner of his lips upwards. No, he told himself, no one would know the truth. Her disguise was a good one; the only telltale sign – to Jesse, now that he knew what he was looking for – were the slightly too long strands of hair framing her face.

"Simon!" He had to make a conscious effort to refer to her boy alias when all he wanted to do was whisper her name softly, repeatedly, and over and over again. "Here. Now." He caught her gaze when she looked up in surprise and raised an eyebrow playfully.

The small smile and slight blush that danced across her cheeks caught his attention and he walked away from her blissfully, leading her towards what passed as a small semblance of privacy towards the back of the deck, cast in shadows from the mast.

Instantly, Susannah was in his arms, crushed to himself in an almost bruising hug.

"Captain," Susannah spoke quietly, enjoying the time to not have to act a lie. "Why are we -?"

He shushed her by pressing a finger against her soft lips.

Susannah found it unbelievable that she'd ever thought Jesse wouldn't love her, after finding out that she was who she was. If anything, it made him more open. Well, as much as you could be during a secret relationship.

"But, Jesse," Susannah gasped, kissing him gently on his cheek to placate him before stepping away. "Why are we doing this? _What_ is this?"

Jesse smiled easily as a reply.

"This," he stressed, "is unconventional, it's true." She frowned, an expression that only disappeared when she found her face pressed against Jesse's chest – covered only with a thin white shirt. "But I wouldn't want it any other way."

Eyes wide and vulnerable, Susannah looked up at Jesse, the curve of his lips and slight bump of his nose above that, and bit her lip nervously. "Me neither," she admitted. "I'm glad I ran away from home, because otherwise …" She trailed off, smiling up at him. "I think I love you, Captain."

He smiled at his title, bringing his lips down to rest on hers respectfully, never pushing for anything more. "I love you too."

* * *

The Captain was nowhere to be seen and, quite frankly, Diego found that it was getting to be entirely too regular an occurrence. It wouldn't have bothered him, normally. The absence of said captain merely provided Diego for the chance to be captain in his stead. But when there was a situation that _had_ to be - could _only_ be - sorted out by the captain, it was just plain annoying.

"Any luck?" Diego demanded of the boy who stood, panting and out of breath from his journey round the ship.

"No sir," Adam gushed out with a breath of air before inhaling in another one. "Sorry, sir."

Diego glared at the boy. "Don't just stand there," he snapped. "Get looking! Captain De Silva needs to be found."

"Yes, sir."

Adam ran off again and left Diego alone, staring at the approaching ship in the distance. It was up to the captain to choose the next course of action: To attack, raid the ship and act like the pirates that they actually _were _or sail past.

And knowing Captain De Silva, there was barely a decision to make. The _Savage Devil_ would be sailing past the ship – which didn't make the antsy pirate in Diego any happier.

Things around here _had_ to change.

Soon.

* * *

Somehow, her cap had come off and Jesse's fingers had ended up tangled in her hair. It felt nice, having someone you felt so close to that such a meagre act made you smile at the intimacy of the situation.

His lips found her temple – the first time his lips had touched any part of her skin since her admission – and she sighed happily. Jesse's arms had remained wrapped around Susannah, enjoying the sensation of the two of them so close. Never before in his privileged upbringing had Jesse felt like this – so … loved.

The ship rocked violently, causing the couple to start.

Soon afterwards, the sounds of fighting exploded on the ship deck.

Jesse's eyes fell shut, letting go of Susannah with a final squeeze.

"The ship's under attack," he opened his eyes, red veins spinning out from the dark iris like a cracked mirror. "I shouldn't have left my post of Captain." The sounds of swords swinging through the air and pistols being fired cut through him strongly, the sounds too familiar to him. "I have to go fight."

Susannah's own green eyes showed her fierce determination. "I'm coming too," she stated, gathering her hair and tucking it away in the cap, not looking at Jesse once.

"Susannah," his voice was laced with fear. "No. You can't go out there. You _can't_."

One look at his face would have Susannah agreeing to stay hidden behind this mast like the scared little girl she used to be, which couldn't happen.

"Ok." She spoke quietly, avoiding his gaze. "I'll stay here."

"Thank you." The relief was evident, she could tell without looking. He pressed his lips to her temple again. "I love you, Susannah. Now, stay here."

He left her then, eyebrows narrowed and drawing out his sword menacingly as he went to join the fight.

Sighing, Susannah felt a twinge of guilt shoot through her at the thought of betraying Jesse's trust. But, she rationalised, her Captain told _Susannah_ to stay here.

Checking her hair was completely tucked away and the cap was firmly on her head, Susannah smiled to herself.

Susannah had to stay here – some might say it was an order, in fact. But she wasn't Susannah on this ship.

And Simon was ready for the fight.


	8. Eight

**A.N - It's short, I know. But I'm a fan of this chapter. I like it. And hope you guys do too. :)**

* * *

**Eight**

The sight that met her eyes was so unlike anything that she'd been expecting. Talk of pirate attacks was legendary – on shore, her stepbrothers lived for the news of ships having been boarded and ransacked, treasures stolen for the good of criminals. But Susannah had never thought she'd be part of the legend.

People were falling all around her, clutching gashes that stained their hands an inky scarlet. Screams echoed around the deck and in her ears, but not so loud that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps behind her. Standing silently still, Susannah waited for the sound of the sword whipping through the air behind her before she ducked and kicked out behind her, knocking the heavy man down before stealing his weapon.

Looking around the deck, she grimaced. She was going to need all the help she could get.

* * *

Diego looked at the bloodshed around him with a smirk on his face. It was worth it. Jesse's disappearance had worked in his favour. If Jesse had been around when the other ship was first spotted, there was no doubt that he would have chosen to avoid it.

As it was, Diego sailed right towards it.

Reducing the size of his ever-adoring crew would be an effective knock to the Captain's ego. Then make it easier for the few left to join his mutiny.

"Your crew is good." Diego complimented the captain of the other ship, sliding him a bag of silver to ensure his safety.

"They have to be." The captain greedily grabbed the bag, all attention focused on the money he hadn't expected to be receiving during a routine attack. "They're trained for this."

"Yet, you're not." Diego's scathing comment was punctuated with a dagger to the captain's chest, killing him instantly as the bag fell out of the dead man's hands.

It was caught before it had chance to hit the ground.

Diego wiped the blood off of his dagger calmly, imagining a time when all of this would be his.

_With any luck,_ he thought, _Jesse will be killed and no more trouble will arise. The _Savage Devil_ will finally be mine_.

* * *

The fighting was taking its toll on her. Never before had she had to endure so much physical torment and it was playing havoc with her. Her sword was tinged with red and she hated to think that she might have actually killed some of the men that had gone down after she hit them with the weapon.

Jesse was faring much better then she. It was obvious, watching him, that he had done this before. The way he handled his weapon was something close to perfect. The men who dared attack him deserved what they got.

Bodies were littered on the floor, men groaning in pain whilst others lay still with their eyes open, glassy and unseeing. Susannah found herself too scared to check and see if she actually knew any of the people on the floor.

"Simon!" Adam's familiar voice called out to her, panicked. "Watch out!"

She ducked, instinctively, catching Jesse's wide-eyed gaze as he saw her. She could only imagine how she looked. Shallow cuts were scattered across her body, exhaustion was evident in her eyes – emerald eyes that had now seen more then Jesse had ever wanted her to.

Susannah winced as she heard the clang of metal hitting metal above her head – sword hitting sword.

Her hands were locked above her head as she ducked her head closer to her body, finally too frozen with fear to move. Her long hair fell out of its restraints and brushed against her face dauntingly softly as tears stained her cheeks.

She cried as she heard the unforgettable sound of sword slicing human flesh and a yelp of pain belonging to the injured man. The tears kept falling as an angry cry was heard before that horrible sound and the crumple of a body hitting the floor next to her. Turning her head slightly she found herself staring into the eyes of a man whose eyes were open with a scar dragging the corner of his mouth upwards, revealing a set of gross, disfigured teeth.

A scream rose from her lungs and choked in her throat.

Strong arms banded themselves around her waist and pulled her upwards. The scream was released as Susannah twisted in the hold, squirming to get out as she frantically slapped the chest of the man who'd caught her.

"Shh," a deep, familiar voice attempted to calm her by speaking directly to her ear. "It's okay, querida. I've got you. You're safe."

Small teardrops snaked down Susannah's cheeks as her face buried in Captain De Silva's chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Sorry that I didn't listen to you."

He said nothing, only clutched her closer and tighter.

With a sob, Susannah pushed away from him – in spite of how much she wanted to remain in his embrace forever. At his questioning look, she forced a smile on her face. "You can't be seen comforting me," she reminded him. "You're the captain."

"I don't care," he insisted moving to embrace her again.

His action was stopped by Diego's entry onto the deck. "There you are Captain!" He exclaimed in false concern. "I'm glad you're alright."

Jesse narrowed his eyes at his first mate, suspicious at his uninjured – _unscathed_ – state. Instead of commenting on it, he looked around at the battlefield the ship had become. "We need to get these men to a hospital – there's too many for us to treat. Where's the nearest port?"

Susannah didn't hear the answer as she noticed that Adam was one of the men on the floor. There were a few soldiers stumbling around, dazed from the unexpected fight, but there were a lot more with injuries so grave that they'd fallen to the floor. The sight cut her quick, making her feel sick to her stomach.

Blood trickled from a stab wound in his shoulder, staining his shirt and the deck underneath him a sickening blood red.

"All right, everyone!" Jesse called for his crew, his eyes wide and panicked and focused on her. "I need all of your help. Tend to the injured specifically – we need to keep them _alive_." His voice was laced with stress and something that sounded a little bit like fear. Susannah and Jesse never broke eye contact, even when he spoke his next words. "We'll arrive in Carmel by tomorrow night."

Susannah froze, hands pushing down against Adam's shoulder to stem the blood flow.

They were going back to Carmel. Back to her family.

_Back to Paul Von Slater._


	9. Nine

**A.N - I like this chapter - it's considerably longer than the others. Hope you guys do too. **

**You have to have _something_ to say about it. Trust me. If you don't, I might have to hunt you down with Bunnylass' infamous inflatable hammer. Haha. ****So, tell me what you think? **

* * *

**Nine**

Carmel. The place where she'd grown up. It was strange, having not left Carmel at all in her life – before deciding on this impromptu trip – and now seeing the familiar sites from a distance. The mission was a red blur, for one, and not the dominant dome she was so used to seeing from her bedroom window.

Her musings were interrupted by the pained moan of a sailor, struggling to sit up. Instantly, Susannah stooped down, soaked the pieces of cloth that the able sailors had already ripped into shreds and pushed it against the man's wound. He hissed in pain.

"Sorry," she whispered, refusing to take on her male tone this once. Her mind was pre-occupied with other things. So it wasn't surprising that she missed the approach of another man.

"You sound like a girl, Simon." The steely voice of the first mate had her concealing a gasp of surprise. "You best not start acting like one, else we might have to leave you at this port. We'll be leaving a lot of other bodies behind too." He glanced around in disgust at the men lying injured on deck, moaning through their pain.

Susannah didn't know which thought scared her most: The thought of being left in Carmel, or the thought of being left there as a 'body'.

"The Captain seems to have a bit of a soft spot for you, Simon." Diego continued. "Dissuade his interest. We wouldn't want anything to happen to him just because he's too concerned for you to think straight."

"Nothing would." Susannah replied in a gruff tone, gruffer, even, than she had intended. "He isn't like that."

Diego raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Well," he insisted. "We'll see. If that is the case, he should have nothing to worry about, should he?" Diego walked away, only a few steps, before he stopped and called back over his shoulder. "Drop the disguise, by the way, _Susannah_. You're fooling no one."

This time Susannah couldn't hide her shock and her eyes narrowed at the retreating man's back. _He knew_. That knowledge was bad enough, but how he would use the information against her was what worried her the most.

The man she was tending to groaned again and, wincing, she slapped his face harshly to further rouse him from his unconscious state. "Wake up," she ordered, her hands pushing against the wound on his waist. The pain finally jolted the sailor awake. "Here," she told him, pushing his hand against the bloodied rags. "Keep applying pressure."

"Simon?" The man asked in confusion, squinting to catch a glimpse at his helper. She nodded. "Thanks, mate."

She smiled tightly and nodded at him again before reminding him to change the rags, to avoid infection.

Walking towards the helm, Susannah couldn't help but look up at the sight her captain made at the wheel. His face was tense; worry lines etched deeply into his face whilst lack of sleep was evident underneath his eyes – he had refused to let Diego take the wheel, taking sole responsibility for getting these men the help they needed. His eyes were glazed with steely determination.

Taking a deep breath, Susannah made the decision to join him and slowly began walking towards her captain, her love. Jesse De Silva.

* * *

He saw her coming – how could he not? Jesse was nothing if not aware of Susannah's presence. He'd watched in his peripheral vision as she tended to one of his fallen men, and he'd watched with barely restrained anger as she conversed with his first mate. His fingers had gripped the wheel, splinters digging into his bloody hands.

She stood in silence for a while, his _querida_, eyes watching the horizon that was getting ever closer with each passing second. When she spoke, it was quietly and it succeeded in jolting him from the silence they'd been encompassed in.

"How much longer?" She asked, her tone laced with unspoken fear. "Until we dock?"

He gritted his teeth against the answer, knowing what awaited her and not wanting to face it. "An hour. Maybe two."

Susannah nodded acceptingly. "He knows."

The statement came out of nowhere and was so quiet that Jesse thought he hadn't heard it.

"Who knows what, _querida_?"

She smiled at the nickname, the corners of her mouth picking up in delight. "Diego knows." She elaborated. "About me, and I'm not sure how much about us. I think he must have seen us," she continued. "After the …"

Her voice trailed out as she wrapped her arms around herself. Jesse's eyes fell shut, the unfairness of everything hitting him hard. He'd give anything for the two of them to have met onshore, no piracy or sailing getting in the way. He wished that there were no such people as Baron Von Slater, or Felix Diego. Just him and Susannah.

"He threatened you." This sentence didn't need clarifying. He understood perfectly. "Told me to, and I quote, 'dissuade your interest.'"

In spite of the situation, Jesse managed a smile. "Sorry, querida." He threw a glance her way. "That's never going to happen."

The resulting wide smile on Susannah's face was blinding and almost made him forget about the situation they were in. _Almost_.

* * *

"Simon," Jesse had taken on his 'captain voice'. The tone that Susannah associated with orders and being a sailor. It was nothing like the tone he spoke in when it was just the two of them. "Run on shore and alert a doctor to all of this. Say we were attacked and that this was the nearest port."

Susannah nodded before speaking hesitantly. "Why me, sir?"

They both knew how hard it was for Jesse to let Susannah out of his sight in this particular town. "Because, Simon, you know Carmel." His eyes locked on hers. "You know where to go."

The hidden message was clear. _You know whom not to tell_. Any other sailor would alert anybody to their plight, which could potentially bring on board someone who could recognise Susannah. Which couldn't happen. After everything, she couldn't be taken away from him.

Nodding again, Susannah left Jesse with a longing look, running down the gangplank and rounding a corner just as the official-looking gentlemen boarded the ship.

"Excuse me, sir." One man spoke, addressing any particular person who was listening, eyes widening as he surveyed the injured men on deck. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Could you direct me towards the captain of this ship?"

Jesse straightened at the man's tone and question, turning to look at the pair and coughed to announce his presence. "I'm the Captain." He informed them. "How can I help?"

"A few weeks ago, a young girl was reported missing by her parents," at the words, Jesse's heart began to race as he discreetly checked to make sure Felix Diego wasn't in hearing distance. He spotted him at a safe distance away, on the other side of the ship, but the smirk on his face was by no means encouraging. "We were wondering if you'd seen her, considering your ship left this dock the morning of her disappearance." They held up a detailed picture of his querida, smiling and looking as beautiful as always. "She goes by the name Susannah Simon."

"No," Jesse breathed out shakily as he ran a hand through his hair. "Haven't seen her."

"Simon?" The man that Susannah had been helping earlier limped forwards, squinting at the picture as he had done Susannah herself earlier. "That boy saved my life."

The man's bad timing was impeccable and Jesse shot a glare at him as he slipped away from the scene that was unfolding. Before he could be called up on his lie, the sound of footsteps was heard, accompanied by shouts of hurt and fear, as a big, rough looking man dragged Susannah back on board the ship.

"Hey!" Jesse ordered. "Stop manhandling my gir - sailor!" He could have kicked himself at his near slip.

Susannah's green eyes snapped over to him, her arm caught behind her in a tight grip. Her eyes widened in fear as she took in the two men standing with him, in particular a tall man with dark hair and azure blue eyes. In the next second her eyes were on his, a tear welled and slipped from the organ as the man holding her knocked the cap off her head and revealed her long hair, which fell, tumbling down her back.

"I recognise her, Slater," the man spoke. "From tha' night at the bar. Remember, I told ya?"

_Slater_. Captain De Silva's eyes fell shut. _Of course this man was Paul Von Slater._

"Susannah?" The now-identified man spoke her name with a reverence and a tenderness that had Jesse clenching his fists in anger. That man couldn't say her name like that. "Don't just stand there," he barked at the man that held her captive. "Let her go!"

A sob was his reply as the man released Susannah and she fell forward to her knees. Jesse felt his heart break as he glanced around at the astonished faces of his crew, all in too much shock to interfere. Diego, however, had a blinding smile stretched across his lips, pleased with the outcome. With a roar of anger, Jesse started towards him.

"Not so fast, _captain_." His title was sneered at him in disgust as he was tackled to the floor, his face pushing against the deck as his arms were twisted behind him painfully, tied together with a harsh length of rope in order to prevent his escape. Jesse twisted his head in time to see Susannah struggle in her so-called fiancés arms. The sight pained him and he stared, unseeing, at the couple as his ears rang with the next words spoken. "You're under arrest for the kidnapping and forced labour of Susannah Simon."


	10. Ten

**A.N - Thank you so much for the awesome reviews you've been given this story. I love you guys so much. A reminder that you have five more days until voting at Simon Says It's Award Time closes. **

**And, on that note, enjoy the chapter that I looooved writing. xD**

* * *

**Ten**

The journey from the boat to Carmel's holding jail was almost a blur in his mind. Susannah – his querida – wrapped in Von Slater's arms was an image that was scorched into his brain, unlikely to cease it's taunting him throughout his imprisonment. Which didn't seem likely to end soon.

He was pushed, rudely and unceremoniously into the dirty cell, the cold stone floor speckled with darker spots of what could only be blood. Jesse fell to his knees, unable to use his hands to support his fall as they were tied behind his back, before pitching forward and landing on his side, scraping the tanned skin there and tingeing his shirt a deep blood red.

He hissed in a breath at the instant pain in his side.

"Do you some good," the guard spat at him. "You deserve what you get for doing what you did to that poor Miss Simon. You made an enemy out of Carmel when you did what you did, you know. Miss Simon is very well liked around here."

Jesse averted his eyes from the disgusted stare of the guard. It was inconceivable to him that anyone could ever think he could hurt Susannah like everyone was insisting he had done. "But, please," he begged the guard, talking to the floor. "Tell me. Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Aye," the guard sneered. "No thanks to you. She's with her fiancé now, at home with her family. The Ackerman's were worried sick."

"I didn't -" Jesse objected, or, at least, tried to. "I would never –"

"That's enough from you." The guard walked out of the cell, the heavy oak door slamming shut with a sense of finality that rang through Jesse's ears.

Dejected, Jesse let his head fall against the door as tears bit at his eyes. He wished he could see Susannah. He needed her. Too much had happened in the last few days – the attack, Diego's comments towards her, Susannah being taken away from him by her _fiancé. Díos,_ how that word stung him. Each and every time he thought it his heart constricted in his chest.

The woman he loved was promised to another man and, now that man had her back and was extremely influential within the small community of Carmel, the chances were, she'd be married soon. Soon enough that he'd be powerless to stop it.

And it killed him.

* * *

It was like she'd never left the comfort of her house. Susannah sat, on her window seat, staring out down towards the sea and the ship where she'd found her home and her love. The ship was ablaze with light as the remaining sailors – along with first mate Felix Diego – needed to tend to the injured.

She itched to be down there with them, doing her part. Her eyes bored into the ship as she imagined Adam regaining consciousness and finding out what had happened to her, the truth twisted into ugly rumours and vicious lies as it was passed from sailor to sailor. She shut her eyes.

More then anything, she wanted to be with Jesse.

The sight of him being tackled to the ground by Paul's henchman tinted her vision an angry red and she leaped to help her Captain – which was more than anybody else offered to do. Only, she was caught in her so-called-fiancé's arms before she could get very far. Paul had roughly pulled her to him – the _cad_ – and restricted her in the expanse of his arms. He had had a grip on her hair, ready to pull should she behave appallingly in Paul's opinion, and hissed threateningly into her ear.

"You move so much as an inch, darling Suze," he pressed his lips to the expanse of neck just below her ear. "And your precious captain dies."

She was forced to stand there in shock as Jesse was led off of the ship, playing the role of rescued young girl, if only to save the life of the man she loved.

A knock at the door interrupted her, David at the door once again.

"Baron Von Slater is downstairs, Suze." He spoke quietly, knowing that she wanted to be left alone, more then anything. "In the sitting room."

Smiling, and wiping a tear away from her cheek, she stood and nodded at her stepbrother, indicating that she'd be down shortly.

* * *

Adam regained consciousness to a stabbing pain in his shoulder and the loud din of conversation amidst moans of pain. He joined them, briefly, the intensity of the pain passing stars over his eyes and inviting him back to the darkness of unconsciousness.

Shaking his head, he pulled himself up through the pain, staggering to the side as he crashed his good shoulder against the side. Hissing, he swivelled his eyes around the deck, looking for either the Captain or Simon – whom he was sure helped tend his injury. Finding neither, he strained his ears to hear the conversations going on around him.

"_Did you hear? Turns out Simon was a girl … the daughter of a lady."_

"… _Captain De Silva taken away …"_

"… _Kidnapping … forced labour …"_

"_Simon was engaged all along."_

His head ached with the voices as he tried to sort out in his pain-riddled mind just what had happened when he was unconscious. His eyes stared out at the place they'd docked in, unseeing. It was slowly that the red dome became recognisable to his foggy eyes and he realised where he was. Carmel. CeeCee was out there somewhere.

Adam glanced around at the busy men, helping the unconscious, showing a doctor to the men in most danger. He caught sight of Felix Diego at the ship's helm, looking down over the ship with a smirk on his face and his eyes glinting with pride. "Listen up, men." He commanded their attention, preventing Adam's escape. "Captain De Silva, as I'm sure most of you are aware, has been arrested." Adam's eyes widened. "I will be taking over the role of Captain, as my position of first mate entitles me to, should this occasion arise."

The men that were scattered across deck didn't dare utter a word of refusal, their fear of this man far outweighed their respect for their former Captain.

"Any objections?" The crew remained predictably silent. "We sail again two days hence."

The cries of outrage that jumped to Adam's tongue were wisely bit back, caring more about wanting to live and see his sweetheart than wanting to be shot down by a hateful, power-hungry man.

He cast a last glance up at his new Captain and it took barely a second before he made up his mind and left the ship. For good.

* * *

Paul sat on the Ackerman's sofa stiffly, his back straight as he kept his eyes trained on the doorway. When his fiancée walked into the room, dressed brilliantly in a jade green day-dress with her hair swept up elegantly. Her eyes were rimmed red, the colour a shocking contrast to her slightly tanned skin and her emerald eyes, evidence of her tears were in the stains that trailed down her cheek.

"Miss Simon," he greeted politely, in case of any of her stepbrothers listening in. He didn't need a fight with her overprotective brothers, following everything else that had happened. "Are you quite well?"

She glared at him, instantly seeing through his façade. "I'm fine, thank you, Baron Von Slater."

"Oh, come on, Susannah," Paul dropped his voice and she suppressed a wince as he used the name she reserved for Jesse's use only. "We've been betrothed since the day of your birth. I'd say that there was no need for the formalities now."

She remained silent, willing herself not to cry at the reminder of her impending nuptials to this man. "What happened to Jesse?" She asked, her voice a hiss.

"Oh, Susannah, _querida_," He laughed at her reaction. "You don't need to worry yourself with him. You're safe with me now." He walked up to her and brushed his hand over her cheek. "Besides," his voice was almost a growl in her ear. "Former-Captain De Silva will be hung for his offences against you."

"He didn't do anything!" Susannah screamed. "I ran away!"

His eyes hardened. "I know you did, darling Suze." His voice was cold. "And don't think that you will get away with that after we are married."

"I will never marry you."

"We'll see," he walked towards the door. "You'll be alone after the love of your life is executed on Sunday. I don't think that you'll object to becoming my wife then."

Tears sprung to her eyes. "Why me, Paul?" she begged of him. "Why not some other girl? Why can't you just leave me and Jesse alone?"

"He took what was mine," Paul roared. "I can't let him get away with that."

"So you'll kill him?"

Paul inclined his head at her quizzically. "No, Susannah. He did that to himself. First when he agreed to let you on his ship, then because he brought you back."

"Can I see him?" was her final, almost silent plea. "Before …?"

His eyes were cold once more, fixing her with a chilling gaze before he left. "Never."


	11. Eleven

**A.N - Sorry about the delay, I got a bit stuck on plot. I know where it's going now though, it's okay.**

**:)**

**Hope you like.**

* * *

**Eleven**

Adam hesitated in front of the door in front of him, his shoulder newly bandaged and supported by a sling. This was it. He was going to knock on that door, state his intentions then kiss his girl. He'd joined the crew of the _Savage Devil_ to prove to Mr. Webb how worthy a son-in-law he could be. Now he was back, and he would marry CeeCee Webb.

Taking in a deep breath, He raised his hand and knocked the door steadily three times.

* * *

He'd never been so nervous in his whole life. Adam had been shown in by the maid and gestured into the drawing room, where he declined any beverage and sat, knee jumping nervously. When the door opened, he stood immediately, wanting to make a good impression.

The sight she made took his breath away. CeeCee Webb. He smiled when he saw her, and wasted no time in wrapping his arms carefully around her.

"You're back." Her voice was a whisper, almost as if she were too scared to speak any louder.

"I am," Adam pulled away and took in her too-fair hair, and her violet eyes. She was beautiful. "And I want to ask your father for your hand in marriage."

"Oh, wow," her smile was infectious. "Then it would be _two_ major weddings going on in Carmel."

His smile never left his face, even as his face twisted into an adorably confused expression. "Two?" He repeated.

CeeCee nodded excitedly. "One of my friends from school, Susannah Simon. She's marrying her betrothed." Disentangling herself from her beau, CeeCee turned to pick up a newspaper, before handing it back to Adam. "Miss Susannah Simon. She was kidnapped a few weeks back, the night before her wedding. Baron Von Slater was distraught, but he never stopped searching for her. The captain who took her has since been arrested." She shook her head. "A man by the name of Jesse de Silva."

"Captain De Silva." Adam repeated, his eyes never left the picture of the woman he'd believed was a young teenaged boy named Simon.

"How did you know he was a captain?"

"He was _my_ Captain," his head jerked upwards and locked eyes with his love. "And Simon – _Susannah_ – was my friend. She wasn't kidnapped, CeeCee. She ran away."

CeeCee frowned for a moment, her beautiful violet eyes darkening as she thought, before her mouth opened in a gasp of surprise. "So, Captain De Silva isn't to blame?"

Adam smiled at her astuteness and shook her head. "No," he paused for a second before continuing. "I actually think that they might have … maybe, been in love with each other." The thought caused a blush to spread across his cheeks. It wasn't manly to be talking about such a thing. "But we have to help them," he insisted. "When is it Susannah's wedding?"

CeeCee's eyes widened as they stared up at Adam. "Tomorrow."

Adam cursed.

"And, Adam?" CeeCee continued. "Captain De Silva is scheduled to be hung tomorrow also."

The curse that escaped his lips then had CeeCee's pale cheeks stained a vivid red with embarrassment. The only way to describe such a profanity would be, 'from the mouth of a sailor'.

* * *

Susannah sat at her dresser, the looking glass revealing a woman with red, puffy eyes and a tired, withdrawn face. It didn't look like the face of a woman due to be married tomorrow. She tilted her head as she considered herself.

She was going to be married. Tomorrow. To Paul Von Slater.

After she'd ran away, the only person she could ever think of marrying had been Jesse de Silva. And now he was due to die.

The thought brought tears to her eyes. If she hadn't of made the stupid decision to run away, he never would have met her and he would have been better off.

A knock on a door had her wiping her eyes with her hands, trying to remove all traces of tears. "Come in." Her voice was shaking.

"Suze?" The voice belonged to the stepbrother of hers she'd least expected to find in her room. It was Brad. "Are you okay?"

She smiled, the fake smile that had been pleasing everyone for the past week. "I'm fine."

"Suze, don't lie." He was being uncharacteristically kind. "You're miserable. The only person who refuses to believe it is your mom. You can't go through with this."

"I have to Brad." She stood up and faced him. "And, unless there's a way that you can get all of Jesse's charges cleared …" She looked out the window, her voice trailing off. "I'm going to have to marry Paul."

* * *

"Hey, De Silva," the gruff voice of a guard broke through his pain-filled haze and had him stumbling to his feet. The original beating he'd taken hadn't been the last. He'd also been paid a personal visit from his _querida's_ fiancé himself.

_The fist came out of nowhere, slamming into Jesse's jaw as the force sent him sprawling to the ground and raising his hands in a defensive manoeuvre._

"_You deserve so much more for what you did to my fiancée, scum," Paul spat at the man on the ground. "You took her away from me, the morning of our wedding."_

"_I didn't take her!" The words had left his lips so many times in the past few days, they'd lost all meaning, even to him. "She came to me, looking for a job." He stumbled to his feet. "I guess she wasn't too pleased at the idea of marrying you."_

_Jesse ignored the stab of jealousy he felt at this man coming close to marrying the woman he loved._

"_She's marrying me on Sunday," Paul smirked. "So she can't be that adverse to the idea."_

_Jesse remained silent, teeth clenched and his breath escaping him raggedly as he struggled to control his anger. He suffered a slap to the face and felt blood pool in his mouth as the force had made him bite the inside of his cheek._

"_She asked to see you, you know." Paul spoke casually, leaning against a wall. "Before you die." Jesse's eyes never left the floor. "I, of course, refused. It isn't proper for the woman who loves me to be alone with the man who kidnapped her."_

"_She doesn't love you!" The words stumbled from his lips before he had a chance to think about them, knowing they were true. The Baron's foot found its way to his ribs._

"_That doesn't matter," Paul waved his hand, effectively agreeing with Jesse's outburst. "All that matters is that she's with me, and not with you. Come Sunday night, you'll be nothing but a sad memory for her. And I'll be the one she turns to for comfort, considering that I'll be her husband, of course."_

_Jesse's hand clenched and unclenched at his side as his other one was rested against his ribs, protecting them against the possibility of another attack._

"_The day you die," Paul finished, walking out of the cell and shutting the door behind him with a sense of finality, "is the day that Susannah becomes mine forever." He snorted. "I guess she's not your querida anymore."_

"Visitor." The guard's voice brought him back again as he slowly walked towards the bars in his cell door that enabled him to see his so-called visitor.

The man that stood there was one he didn't recognise and the appraising look that the man was giving him made Jesse realise that this man hadn't so much as seen a picture of him before.

"So you're Jesse," the man's statement confirmed his suspicions. "I'm Brad, Suze's stepbrother."

Jesse's heart caught in his throat as he regarded the man stood before him. This conversation could go so many ways; he prayed that this _Brad _didn't come to tell him that Susannah was happy with her impending … nuptials.

"Look, man, I'll be straight with you," Brad spoke quickly. "Suze isn't happy. She can't marry Baron Von Slater tomorrow."

"I know." Jesse shut his eyes at the painful image. "But I can't do anything to stop it. I'm locked in here."

"I know that," Brad rolled his eyes. "I'm going to help you. You have to stop my sister's wedding."


	12. Twelve

**A.N - I believe that I owe all of you an apology. My English teacher informed me, just this week, that stories written in the past tense, using third person, aren't all that gripping to read. Apparently, I have bored you for the past eleven chapters. Hopefully you will find it in your hearts to forgive me, and continue reading anyway.**

**In which case, I apologise for the ending.**

* * *

**Twelve**

Stretching in through the open window, the first rays of sunshine roused Susannah from her fitful sleep. Groaning, she sat up, the shining white material of her dress catching her eye as she did so.

There was no way out of it this time. No running away, no Jesse to turn to. He was being killed at first light.

With a gasp, her eyes darted to her window as she realised that she was too late. Knowing Paul, he'd have been efficient enough that Jesse was probably …

She muffled her sob with her sleeve, furiously wiping at her eyes as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Her skin felt hot and her head was pounding. Each tear she cried doing what it could to ease her pain. But there was no point.

Susannah's eyes were drawn once again to the elegant, silky material that had been specially designed for her marriage to Paul. She was resigned to her fate, knowing that she would never feel true love for another man, now that Jesse was dead.

Shivering, Susannah eyed the glittering jewels that Paul's mother had leant her for the occasion, each one precious and worthy of a baroness.

_I'm going to be a Baroness_, Susannah realised sadly. _Baroness von Slater_.

The title was foreign; to her mind and to her lips as she whispered the words softly to herself.

She stood, glancing out the window towards the glistening expanse of the sea at sunrise, to the boat that was due to set sail this afternoon – Captain Felix Diego behind the wheel.

And she cried. Cried for her impending marriage, the loss of the life she'd love to lead and for Jesse's death, mourning him like a widow mourns, as the sun darted menacingly off the scarlet dome of the Mission. It had never seemed so threatening as it did in that very moment.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Susie?" Helen Ackerman walked into her daughter's bedchamber happily.

"Nervous," Susannah laughed un-prettily. "Weird."

"Excited?" Susannah only nodded, not wanting to vocalise the word for fear of choking on it. "Oh, I can't believe it," her mom continued. "My baby, getting married."

"You've had sixteen years to get used to the idea, mother." Susannah icily informed her. "This has been the outcome of my life since my birth."

Helen put her hands gently down on Susannah's shoulders. "That doesn't make it any easier, honey." She smiled tightly, eyes crinkling as she took in the image of Susannah wrapped up in a virginal white gown, hair pulled back elegantly. "You look beautiful!"

Susannah turned to the full-length mirror that had been set up for her, twirling and watching the hem of the gown flare out.

She was lost in the sight of herself. In spite of everything, she actually looked _ready_ to be married to Paul. She felt her heart jump quickly at the thought and began to shake her head.

"No," she whispered to her reflection, watching her eyes widen. "No! I can't do this. I can't marry Paul!" She turned her eyes on her mother. "Please, mom. I can't."

"Susie," Helen sighed, glancing at her daughter studiously. "Is this about that captain?"

Susannah dragged her eyes away, eyes locked on the floor. "Maybe," her voice was small. "But I couldn't marry Paul, even if I hadn't met Jesse."

"I'm sorry, Susie," her mother continued. "But it's expected of you. I'm afraid you have to marry the Baron."

Without letting Susannah reply, her mother stood up and left the room, leaving her daughter behind her.

* * *

The music was playing. The organ was creaking out that familiar tune that had the guests standing up and looking expectantly at the doors that separated her from them. The music was playing, and yet she couldn't move forward.

She was stood alone, a few steps behind Andy who was patiently waiting to walk her down the aisle and give her away. Jake, David and her mom had already taken their seats. Brad hadn't been found before the wedding party had left the Ackerman household.

"Susannah?" Andy smiled at his stepdaughter encouragingly.

Returning the gesture, she gripped the bouquet of simple flowers tightly as she pulled her veil over her head and offered her arm to Andy. He opened the doors grandly and all heads turned to see the bride.

Only one face stood out for her, the others melting into decorative blurs, and that was the smirk of her husband-to-be, grinning victoriously at his bride as his eyes slowly perused her dressed in her wedding gown. She jerked her eyes away, uncaring of the burn his eyes left on her body. The man waiting for her was not the man she wanted there.

She reached the altar and Andy kissed her cheek before letting her go and stepping aside.

Susannah turned to Paul with tears in her eyes and she stepped up to raise her lips level with his ear.

"Is it true?" she whispered, faking a kiss to his cheek. "Is Jesse…?"

"Dead." Paul's hard eyes bored into hers. "Yes."

A tear fell from her closed eyelids as Father Dominic began the service and Paul grasped her hand in his, staking his claim.

The vows were said, Susannah's words disguised with a mass of tears, and now it was time to repeat those dreaded words. The words that would bind her to him forever.

"Do you," Father Dominic turned his attention to Paul, "Baron Paul Reginald Von Slater the Fourth, agree to take Susannah Simon to be your lawful wedded wife."

His reply was simple and he spoke the words quickly, glancing behind his shoulder nervously as he did so. "I do."

"And do you," Father Dominic turned sad eyes on the girl he thought of almost as a daughter, "Susannah Simon, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Susannah's reply wasn't so quick, her eyes darted around the church as tears trailed down her cheeks. Paul's fingers grasped her chin, forcing her gaze back to him and she saw the threat in his eyes. Shakily nodding, she choked out her words. "I d-" She stopped and shook her head, composing herself. "I do."

"Then, if anybody present here today knows of any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence reigned in the room, every person present daring to hardly breath, lest it be taken as a sign of their objection and they'd have to risk the Baron's wrath.

* * *

Waiting was torture. Jesse had watched from the shadows of the church as Susannah, looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen her before – which was a feat in itself – hesitated at the mission's doors.

He'd wanted to reveal himself then, take her in his arms and run away. So far away that Baron Von Slater would never be able to find them.

"No," Brad had insisted, restraining the man beside him. "Wait. Running away is _not_ the answer."

Jesse gritted his teeth, knowing that Brad was right. It didn't make watching his querida walk down the aisle towards _him _any easier, though. He'd listened to the service, not being able to see through the heavy doors that had been shut behind Susannah, cringing at the promises Susannah had vowed to Slater and his heart broke at her hesitation of the words "I do."

When they got married – and they _would_ – Susannah would never hesitate. He knew that.

Then the Father spoke the words that held his opportunity and he glanced back at Brad, longing in his dark eyes.

"Sure," he waved his hand, looking amused. "Go ahead."

Without waiting for further encouragement, Jesse threw open the wooden doors and his eyes searched frantically for Susannah's face. Her gasp at the sight of him – jaw and ribs bruised and red – was magnified in the silent room.

"Susannah," he called to her, "Querida. You can't marry him."

His name on her lips went unheard; she whispered it with so much reverence. But he saw it and smiled, taking a step forward and holding out his arms for her.

A smile broke out on her face as she snatched her hand out of Paul's and began running towards him as well.

Only, her progress was halted as Paul wrapped his meaty hand around her slender arm tightly and pulled her back towards him. A hand came to snake possessively around her waist.

"It seems like Captain De Silva arrived just a little too late," Paul sneered, pressing his lips to Susannah's cheek and revelling in the hatred that poured off Jesse with that action, before he picked up Susannah's left hand and let the gold ring nestled there glint in the sunlight. "Susannah is already mine."


	13. Thirteen

**A.N - Yeah, you're all going to hate this chapter. Considering there's no Jesse/Suze.**

**There is, however, Adam/CeeCee and it's actually an important chapter. I have my reasons. And I promise I'll get the next chapter - filled with Jesse/Suze goodness - out soon. I'll write it as soon as I post this. Cos I'm kind of anxious to get the next chapter out.**

**Hope you like this anyway and prove me wrong when I say you'll hate it.**

* * *

**Thirteen**

The _Savage Devil_ was a remarkable boat. It stood, big and bold against the fire-like colours of the Californian sunset, floating atop the glittering Pacific Ocean and bobbing slowly with the tide. On the boat was a flurry of activity, doctors hurriedly rushing around to treat injured sailors – in spite of the time that had passed since the attack – whilst fully able men scurried in an attempt to ready the ship for sail.

Captain Felix Diego stood at the helm, regarding the activity with an ugly satisfied smirk twisting on his face. The best thing he'd ever done was figure out 'Simon's' secret. As soon as he'd set foot on the shore he'd found a poster declaring the girl missing. The dominos were lined up and all he had to do was flick the first one down, the rest fell into place.

Jesse was hung this morning at dawn, his precious Susannah married to another and doomed to a life of misery whilst he remained in control of the ship – the glorious ship that should have been his upon his marriage to Maria de Silva. If only Jesse hadn't figured out he'd already been sleeping with his cousin and alerted his uncle to the news. Maria had been banished and shamed, losing any vestige of wealth she had remaining, and forced to live out the rest of her life as a whore in a seaside tavern.

It had been remarkable that Diego had kept his friendship up with Jesse for long enough following that day to become his first mate. Jesse had inherited the boat upon his Uncle's passing – having been the only male capable of handling it in the De Silva family.

And now it was finally his, as was his destiny.

His good mood evaporated as he saw another injured soldier climb on board the ship as if he had every right to be there, his arm encased in a sling. Diego thought he'd gotten rid of that pest for good once they'd reached Carmel again.

Adam McTavish stood at the ship's entrance, not taking another step forward onto the deck, waiting for the Captain to come to him.

"Boy," Diego bellowed fast enough for Adam not to be disappointed. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see Captain De Silva, and ask for my job back." Adam ducked his head in embarrassment. "My girl rejected me. There's nothing left for me here."

"Captain De Silva is gone," Diego snapped angrily. "He's been arrested for kidnapping and forced labour. Have you heard nothing in your time ashore?"

Adam's face was etched with confusion. "Who is it that Jesse kidnapped?"

Diego sighed, rolling his eyes at the boy's complete and utter incompetence. "That Simon boy. Your most particular friend aboard this ship, if I recall correctly."

"Simon?" The confusion didn't lessen. "He ran away from home, he told me. Jesse didn't kidnap him."

"Of course Jesse didn't kidnap him, you know that as well as I do." In his anger, Diego's voice was unintentionally loud, carrying to the men waiting and listening out of sight. "But the Baron doesn't know that. He's hung Jesse already and now the ship is mine, being first mate."

Adam remained silent and calmly walked down the ship's gangplank, raising Diego's fury and forcing him to follow afterwards.

"Hey!" Diego called. "What are you doing, you wretched –"

Diego was tackled to the floor in the next moment, a mouthful of dirt choking him and causing his eyes to water as he landed face first in the mud and his hands were pulled uncomfortably behind him.

"You're under arrest for –"

"You can't arrest me!" Diego struggled in the man's grasp, desperate to escape as his head was jerked upwards to see Adam's arm wrapped around a small albino girl, a ring glinting on her finger in the early morning light. "I'm the captain of this ship! My word is law!"

"Your word is only law if you are on your ship," Adam spat disgustedly at his former first mate. "You are not. Besides, it didn't stop them from arresting Captain De Silva."

"You're meddling has done no good, boy." Diego spat, as he was rough-handled to his feet. "De Silva is dead. Your precious Simon – or, should I say, Susannah – is married. You have no friends here; apart from that _thing_ you call a fiancée."

Adam's fist clenched at his sides throughout Diego's accusations. It wasn't until the love of his life was insulted, however, that Adam finally snapped. Pulling back his fist, he punched Diego so hard his head snapped to the side and blood came spurting out of his mouth and dripping down from his nose, coating the front of his shirt with scarlet blood.

"My fiancée," Adam's voice was dangerous and low with intensity, "is the best woman you will ever know and she does not deserved to be spoken about like that, particularly from the likes of you." To emphasise his point, Adam punched the man again, in the stomach, leaving him winded.

Shamed and speechless, Diego hung his head and allowed himself to be dragged away, his usually tan face now paler with the loss of blood and his vision blurred as he walked.

Anger subsided; Adam turned and embraced CeeCee, kissing her cheek to comfort her as he ignored the awed stares of his fellow shipmates.

"Oh! Adam!" One shouted. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah, McTavish, guess you're a man after all. 'Specially with a bird like that …"

CeeCee giggled into his chest before jolting backwards with a start. "Susannah!" she exclaimed. "We've let her marry the Baron. And, oh, Captain De Silva!"

Adam's face blanched as he realised that he'd chosen the worst possible situation to save. Jesse was dead, Susannah married to someone she loathed and the _Savage Devil_ was left un-captained with half the men dying of infected wounds. And Diego, knowing him as Adam did, would have been so sure of himself so as not to appoint a first mate. Which would make the new captain the person who, however inadvertently, 'defeated' the old captain. Which would be …

"Me." The word was a whisper, barely heard even by the girl who couldn't possibly get any closer to him.

"What?"

"I'm the new captain." He told her, his eyes wide with a mixture of emotions. "I got rid of Diego, so now I'm captain of the _Savage Devil_."

CeeCee was silent; her violet eyes narrowed as she considered the man she wanted to marry. "Captain McTavish," she mused, pecking him lightly on the cheek and stepping away. "I kind of like it. Go on," she gestured. "It's your right."

"But –"

"I'll still be here," she promised. "Whenever you want to return to Carmel, retire from your life at sea. I'll be here, waiting for you. I love you, Adam. There is no one else for me."

Blinking back tears, Adam nodded and regarded his ship with dread. "Can you," he stopped and took a deep shuddering breath. "Can you try to help Susannah? She must be hurting and I…"

_And I want to be here too._

CeeCee nodded, entwining her fingers with Adam's one final time for the indeterminable future. "I promise." She repeated, twisting the ring that sat on her left hand around her finger before curling her hand around the small yet tasteful symbol of their love. Without a word, she handed it back to him but he refused to take it, curling her fingers back around the ring and kissing her knuckles lightly. Then, he turned his back on her and ascended towards the ship.

The sailors, who'd been watching the display, cheered as they recognised their new captain, welcoming him onto the ship to regain order among the flustered men. Adam, however, regarded the shore with longing, glancing down at the woman he loved before looking further to see the red dome of the Mission, where his best friend's fate was being sealed at this very moment. He didn't belong on this ship.

He opened his mouth to decline the honour of captaincy, only to be interrupted before he even began by the excited cry of another man.

"Look," he shouted, pointing a finger out to the port. "It's Captain De Silva!"


	14. Fourteen

**A.N - I love, love, _love_ this chapter. But that's just me. I hope you guys do too! This story is finally coming to a close. Maybe next chapter. xD**

**So, drop me a review? :)**

* * *

**Fourteen**

"_It seems like Captain De Silva arrived just a little too late," Paul sneered, pressing his lips to Susannah's cheek and revelling in the hatred that poured off Jesse with that action, before he picked up Susannah's left hand and let the gold ring nestled there glint in the sunlight. "Susannah is already mine."_

--

Disgusted, Susannah pulled away from Paul and yanked the ring off her finger before throwing it at the Baron's feet. "Take it back!" She yelled. "I don't want it."

Paul picked up the ring calmly. "Shout as much as you want, sweetheart. Taking off the ring doesn't undo a wedding vow." He paused, pocketing the ring and smirking at his bride. "'Till Death Do Us Part', honey."

Her viridian eyes were wide and filled with tears when she turned them onto Jesse, a few escaping at the look of utter horror etched onto his face. "I'm sorry Jesse," she whispered, her voice hoarse with her tears. "If I'd never have run away to join your ship, you wouldn't be suffering through this."

Jesse grabbed her wrist and tugged her firmly towards him, encompassing her in the safety of his arms as his thumb brushed away a single tear. "_Querida_," he whispered, ignoring the guests' burning eyes as they stared at the scene unfolding. "Never apologise for letting me meet you. I just …" He sucked in a deep, shuddering breath. "I just can't believe he actually _won_. He married you. You're lost to me."

"Jesse," Susannah sobbed, "no. I love you."

"I love you too, Susannah Simon." He shook his head and closed his eyes at the pain of what he had to correct. "Susannah Von Slater."

Susannah's tan face had red blotches scattered in patches across her cheeks as her eyes burned red with sadness. "I don't want to be a Von Slater," she whispered, opening her mouth to continue.

"But you are," she was interrupted by Paul, who walked steadily towards the couple, eyes focused intently on Jesse. "And if I were you, De Silva, I'd step away from another man's wife."

In any other situation, Jesse would have remained exactly where he was, defending Susannah and antagonising Paul. But as it was, Paul was right. Susannah belonged to him now and he, Jesse, was a convicted criminal – even more so now that he'd escaped the prison cell. So, Jesse stepped away and seethed in silent anger as Paul took Susannah in his arms and possessively kissed her, forcing his ring back onto her wedding finger.

Only a blind man could ignore the stiffness of Susannah's spine and her obvious discomfort at the situation.

Jesse turned his head away, unable to witness the sight of his querida in another man's arms.

"How can you do this to her?"

The single cry belonging to the voice of a female echoed around the cavernous church, causing Paul to break away from his first kiss as man and wife and glare at his new mother-in-law accusatorially. "Do what to her, Mrs Ackerman?" His tone was laced with anger and threat.

"She doesn't love you!" Susannah's mother continued, tears stinging at her own eyes as she realised that she'd encouraged her daughter to marry into a trapped lifestyle. "You knew – you _knew_ – how she felt about this young man, and still you forced her to marry you?"

Paul wrenched himself away from Susannah, who fell to her knees in shame, staining her white wedding dress with her tears. "This girl is _mine_." Paul seethed. "You promised her to me when she was born. He," A finger was pointed at Jesse, whose eyes were fixed only on the sight of his querida, broken and crying, and wishing he could comfort her, "stole what is mine. He kidnapped her!"

"No." Susannah's voice shocked everyone into silence. The crowd watched as she stood and turned steely eyes onto the Baron. "He didn't. I ran away, mom. I didn't want to marry you." Her last sentence was directed at Paul, and she had the pleasure of watching his face twist into multiple shades of fury.

"It's too late." Paul repeated, the satisfied smirk quickly overruling and frustration on his face. "You did marry me. So what if Jesse's innocent? The only freedom that gives him is the one to live and watch you spend your life with another man. Personally? I'd choose death."

Jesse started forward, reaching for the glint of a silver knife that hung at his waist, glaring at Paul as he did so. "That can be arranged."

Susannah gasped as Jesse pulled out the weapon and watched in horror as he lunged at Paul, catching his shoulder and bringing a trail of crimson liquid to the dangerous silver surface.

"Jesse, no!" She jumped between the men, narrowly missing the swipe of the knife as Jesse lunged again. It skimmed her abdomen, a tear appearing in her wedding dress. Jesse's face went pale at the realisation that he could have …

The sound of the knife clattering to the floor echoed in the silence.

"Jesse," Susannah repeated soothingly, reaching out for him with her left hand. "Don't. Please. It wouldn't solve anything."

He took her hand and gazed at the cool wedding band that adorned her finger before snapping his eyes up to hers. "You'd be free." He whispered. "We could be together."

"Not," she stressed. "If you have to spend the rest of your life running away. If you stay, you'll be arrested, and hung, for murder. I can't think I've lost you that way again."

Apologetically, Jesse rested his forehead against hers, whispering apologies to her as he promised that he would never do anything stupid enough to get him arrested again. He cupped her face with his hand and pushed his chin forward, ready to capture her lips with his own and obliterate any trace of Baron Von Slater.

"I said," Paul repeated deceptively calmly, raising the dagger behind his head. "To stay away from _my_ wife."

Instantly, Jesse pushed Susannah behind him and ignored her attempts to stand by his side. He was not risking her life – not for anything.

"That's _enough_."

Father Dominic's voice commanded all attention immediately as he grasped the wrist Paul held the knife in and twisted it painfully until the knife fell to the floor once again. Instinctively, the priest kicked the weapon behind him.

"There will be no bloodshed in _my _church." He regarded the man Susannah was in love with intense scrutiny. "Shame on you for bringing such a weapon into a Holy place."

"Yes, Father." Jesse hung his head in shame, staring at the ground he was stood on.

"Now, Jesse, I believe that your entrance was made at the exact moment I asked if anyone had any reason why these two," he gestured to the bride and groom, "should not be wed. What is that reason?"

Jesse was suddenly away of over one hundred gazes scolding his back, as well as Susannah's hand grasped tightly in his own. He squeezed the appendage before lifting their entwined fingers before the Father, and the guests. "I love Susannah, Father." He spoke softly in a voice that carried across the whole of the mission. "I can't live with her marrying him."

Father Dominic studied the man and appraised him for his courage before he shook his head gravely. "That, my child, is hardly a valid reason."

Susannah's unoccupied hand covered her mouth to smother her gasp, as she turned her heard towards Jesse's shoulder, seeking comfort. Jesse's hand rose to rest on her back.

"I know," he said, turning loving eyes onto Susannah's upset form. "But I thought it should be said."

"Besides," Paul interjected. "It's too late. Now let go of my wife, De Silva. Come on Baroness Von Slater, it's time to go home." Paul held out his hand to his wife, rolling his eyes and jerking her forcefully to him when she refused to move willingly. Jesse's eyes burned with hatred.

"However," Father Dominic raised his hand to silence any protests. "I have not announced you man and wife, and, therefore, it is up to Susannah to choose whom she wants to spend her life with."

Susannah raised her head to look at Father Dominic, who smiled at her warmly and winked. "Thank you," she mouthed to him and he only blushed at her honest phrase.

Smiling happily, Susannah turned and ran into Jesse's arms. He wasted no time in banding his arms around her waist and pulling her in towards him, kissing her deeply. They barely registered the sounds of cheering from the guests around them, too immersed in each other.

"I love you, Jesse," Susannah whispered against his lips once they'd pulled apart for air.

"I love you too, querida."

Ignoring everyone else around them – Susannah's mother's happy tears, Brad's catcalls from the back of the church, Paul's sputtered, humiliated protests – Jesse clasped his hand in Susannah's and tugged her gently towards the door. "Come on," he whispered. "Let's go."

Nodding, she allowed herself to be pulled along by him, pulling off her wedding ring and letting it drop to the floor as she left, the chiming sound lost in her laughter as Jesse turned and whispered his love to her once again.

* * *

"_Look. It's Captain De Silva!"_

The cry was heard easily to the couple as Jesse led Susannah to where he'd left his ship and he smiled at the cheers his crew gave him as he pulled his love aboard with him.

"Where's Diego?" He asked the nearest sailor, knowing that it's Felix who would have been appointed Captain in his absence.

"He's been arrested, sir." The sailor informed him. "Captain McTavish had him arrested for lying to the officials."

"Captain McTavish?" Jesse's voice was laced with confusion, the name sounding familiar on his tongue but he was unable to place it. He turned to look at Susannah and raise his eyebrow inquisitively.

"Adam!" She exclaimed, looking past him at the boy who'd been her one friend on the ship. "You're captain?"

Sheepishly, he glanced at the deck he stood on, his hand moving to scratch his head in embarrassment. "Um," he looked out over at the sea. "Kind of, yeah. But, I'm willing to give it back to you, Jesse, sir. If you want it."

Jesse grinned, flitting his gaze from Captain McTavish to rest on Susannah, nestled lovingly into his side. He pressed a kiss to her temple, claiming her as his and wanting everyone to know that forever. There was never going to be another Baron Von Slater situation.

"There's just one thing I'd like for you to do for me first, Captain." Jesse winked at the boy and took a step towards him, kneeling before him and gesturing for Susannah to copy him. Confused, she did.

"Oh," Adam regarded the couple in front of him as if they were insane. "And what would that be."

"I'd like for you to marry Susannah and I," Jesse spoke easily, his fingers twining with her own as he turned to gaze into her beautiful emerald eyes. "If she'll have me, of course?"


	15. Fifteen

**A.N - This is it, guys. The end. I'm so sad to see this go. I sat down to write it and the chapter was determined to wrap up the story, so I followed it down its path of ridiculous cheese. If it was up to me, I'm sure Paul would have charged along again. But, I'm happy with this story. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed throughout all of this! I love how much you guys seemed to like this story.**

**I have another one in the works too. Just need to sort out a plot. xD**

**Hope you like this!**

* * *

**Fifteen**

She took him. She had smiled widely, nodding frantically and gestured excitedly for Adam to get on with it. Adam, happy for the couple, had begun immediately, stumbling over vows and phrases he knew should appear in a wedding service, but unaware of what order they actually appeared in.

Not that it mattered. He'd said the all-important words. Jesse de Silva, former captain of the _Savage Devil_, was married. Tied down at last. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

He'd pushed the simple wedding band he had kept in the captain's chambers – a parting gift, from his dear _Madre_ – onto Susannah's long and elegant ring finger, loving the sight of the sun shining warmly off the shimmering ring: a symbol of endless love. Following that, Adam announced them husband and wife, and bid that Jesse kiss his bride – a request that he obliged all too eagerly, to the cheers of the sailors on the boat.

So now, Jesse's arm was wrapped around Susannah's waist where it wanted to remain. Her hand lay tastefully at her side, suspended just so the sun caught her new ring, proudly showing off her status as Mrs De Silva.

"Capt – er, Jesse?" Adam stumbled over the unfamiliar term addressing his former captain, who merely smiled at his uncertainty. "Can I speak to you?"

Nodding – Jesse would do anything for this man; he united him with his querida forever, after all – he unwound his arm and followed the captain dutifully, glancing back to find Susannah now staring out over the glittering ocean.

"Yes, Captain?" Jesse's smile refused to leave his face.

"Whilst I appreciate this honour," Captain McTavish began awkwardly, eyes darting around the crowd. "I cannot accept the captaincy that was bestowed upon me."

Jesse's eyebrow rose. "Oh, and why not?"

"Well," Adam ducked his head and shuffled his feet. "I can't be that far away from CeeCee for so long. I think I may be destined to remain on land. You are the true Captain, Jesse. So, I wanted to give the honour back to you."

Jesse considered the man's words, glancing first at the Captain's hat then back at Susannah, staring with longing at the sea. His heart swelled with love. If he took this, both of his passions would be together with him always: his wife and the sea.

Smiling at the former captain, Jesse's arm extended, offering his arm in a pact of agreement between the two as Adam's hand instantly clasped Jesse's and the two men shook heartily. "I accept."

* * *

Night was drawing in over the grand ship. The sun was setting, throwing shades of pinks and purples across the deck as the faint glitter of stars speckled the murky ocean depths. Susannah stood absorbing the scene silently and completely oblivious to everything but the calm tranquillity that was wrapped around her.

There had been a manic of activity and bustle earlier, men readying the ship for sail as new recruits charged aboard with the intention of replacing the fallen men. Now, however, the deck was empty. The men were occupying the taverns for their final night before the months of solitude that would follow their departure - no girl in sight.

"I'm going to miss this, you know." Susannah sighed, not even having to turn her head to acknowledge the man standing behind her.

"And what's that, querida?" Her husband replied, walking behind her to capture her in his arms.

"Everything." Her eyes sparkled as her appreciation for what she was talking about grew within her. "The sun, the sea, the night time scattered across the shimmering waves like a mirror. The sailing." Her eyelids lowered as her eyelashes fanned out and Susannah stared intently on the deck on which she stood. "You."

"Me?" He repeated, placing a finger below her chin and forcing her emerald eyes to shine at him. "Am I going somewhere?"

She smiled at him kindly, shaking her head. "You're Captain again, Jesse. You'll sail with these men at dawn, and I shall be left behind."

Jesse's eyes darkened, his grip tightening as anger and panic grew within him. Was she regretting the marriage? Did she already wish to be separated from him? Is there another man on land she'd prefer to be with?

"Why?" He demanded, fear sharpening his tone.

Sensing his distress, she reached up and kissed him languidly, pouring so much emotion into that one kiss that tears pooled in her eyes when she stepped backwards.

"I'm a lady," she told him matter-of-factly, as if he didn't know. "There is no place on a ship for a lady."

"Don't be ridiculous, querida!" He would have laughed, had the situation not been so serious. In fact, he did laugh. Just the thought that Susannah …

She scowled at him.

"Well," she muttered. "I see our separation will hurt you deeply."

"I'm sorry, querida. Truly, I am." He gasped out between laughter. "It's just that … you thought …"

Turning her back to him, she again looked out at the water, fingers delicately twisting the band she now wore.

"Susannah," he whispered, arms wrapping around her once again and pinning her to the side of the boat. "You're not just a woman; you're _my_ woman. And I'll be damned if this ship leaves without you on it. You love the water almost as much as I do. It would be a crime to keep you from it."

"But, the other men –" In spite of her protests, a smile spread across her lips.

"The other men will listen to their captain," he ordered, his voice full of authority. "And they will keep their eyes off you. Or they'll have me to answer to."

Laughing, Susannah turned around, only to have her breath literally _kissed_ out of her by her husband. Wasting no time, her hands rose to wrap in his gorgeous, curly hair, pulling his lips firmly against his own.

"I love you, Mrs de Silva," Jesse whispered into her neck in between kisses. "I would never leave you behind. Never. I'm not risking another Baron coming along and sweeping you off your feet."

"Would never happen," his wife assured him, eyes twinkling with mirth as she kissed his lips happily. "I love you, Captain. You're stuck with me."

He smiled, his grin wide and brilliant in the darkening night as he held his wife close to him, so close that he could feel the soothing pounding of her heart as it beat against his chest.

"Good."


End file.
